This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Because of preliminary studies that showed that injection of CART peptide into the brain prevented sleep, a more detailed study of this effect was needed. Accordingly, rats were injected with CART peptide and sleep was measured electrophysiologically. Wakefulness was quantified from the somnogram. The effect of icv injection of CART 55-102 on promoting wakefulness was robust and lasted for up for 4 hours following injection. These findings point to a potential novel role for CART in regulating wakefulness.